Robbie Gets Lucky Series
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: A series of one shot with different females from real life females to fictional females characters. Chapter Two: Hayley Atwell
1. Tara Strong

**AN: Back with another story for Victorious. This time Robbie isn't paired up with one of the normal four girls of the series. He is going to be paired up with many hot woman. In each chapter Robbie will be pair up with a new female. If you are under the age 18 then don't read this story. It has a lot of sex in it. This is your first and only warning. Have a nice day.**

* * *

September 10, 2010

After having wrapped up another day of signings and panels at the Fan Expo Canada convention at the Metro Toronto Convention Center, legendary voice actress of video games and animation of television and movies Tara Strong is smiling as she leaves the "green room" backstage area. The gorgeous blonde has on a nicely fitting, low cut dress that wonderfully shows off her large breasts that the MILF often teases her faithful social media fanbase through selfies and short videos.

"Another great day meeting the fans, even the creeps staring more at my tits than up at me..." Tara thinks aloud with a smirk, knowing the effect she has on guys. "Only thing that would be better is if I had a hot guy in this city to finish it off right..." She continues, perhaps a surprising thought from her considering she is a happily married woman.

Just as she goes along, her eyes lock onto a teenager with a VIP access pass, an approving smile coming across her gorgeous face as she checks out the younger and handsome male, nicely dressed in a shirt and jeans with curly Jew afro hair. Changing direction, she heads instead towards him and hearing her approach the teenager looks over to see her, a shocked look on his face for a moment before he smiles in apparent pleasant surprise upon seeing her.

"Wow, Tara Strong?" He asks, turning towards her. "This is my lucky day! I thought for sure I'd missed out on seeing you."

"A fan of mine huh?" Tara replies, her smirk broadening knowing that this hunky looking boy is also a fan of hers. "Maybe not the biggest if you didn't take the time to meet me before..." She teases with a brief laugh.

He laughs back with a shake of his head. "Yeah, I know... But this is my first time being at one of these and I guess it's like what all the tips guide say online – You still won't see everything you want to even if you plan what you want to see." He shrugs his shoulders. "But I managed to get plenty of pics and stuff to make my friends jealous, that's for sure. Well worth the price of admission."

"I know those passes don't come cheap, and adding in the extras for getting pictures, autographs and photo-ops? We convention stars have to give the fans their money's worth, and then some! But...You still haven't introduced yourself, fan of mine..." Strong playfully teases him again.

"Sorry... It's Robbie." He introduces himself with a smile. "Add that to another mess-up of today."

"Relax! I'm just messing with you... Trust me, I've dealt with tough guys and nervous guys loads of times over the years..." Tara says, giving him a little look over. "So you wanting a selfie with me? Maybe an autograph?"

"Yeah, totally!" Robbie says with a nod. "That would be the best way to end the day, absolutely."

"The best way?" She smirks again. "I actually think of a better one...One that will blow away what you thought you'd ever get from what you paid for that pass..." She says, taking a step forward towards him, before glancing to the sides, checking the coast is clear. "How about you get something better than a selfie from me? Something a little more...Personal?" She says with a suggestive tone, moving a hand up to run along the neck-line of her dress to draw attention to those fantastic, big tits.

"Wait, what?" He says with genuine surprise at the offer, easily picking up on the hint she just made. "Whoa! That's...But you're married!"

Tara laughs for a moment. "Yes I am but, my husband doesn't give me what I need anymore. I don't love him anymore. I've never been with a teenager before so it's my first time. I want to be with someone that can give me what I want." She adds, licking her lips at little as she gives him a seductive look. "So Robbie...You look like a young guy who can give me what I need...You're not going to disappoint me by telling me you have a girlfriend or something, are you?"

Robbie thought about his crushes at Hollywood Art like Cat, Tori, Jade, and Trina before realizing none of those girls would date him. He had no reason to say no at this ultimate opportunity with Tara freaking Strong.

"Shit...No way I'm turning this down!" He wisely agrees with a quick nod and a smile. "Damn right I'll give you what you need."

"I'll be the judge of that Robbie but, we'll see if you can deliver..." Strong says with a smirk of her own. "Follow me Robbie... Let's see if we can both get our money's worth from today..."

* * *

Half an hour later on, in her hotel room in the city, Tara Strong is looking on with an approving smile as her lover steps out of the last of his clothing in the form of his boxers, showing off that nicely toned body but more importantly for her his meaty looking and lengthy cock that's already beginning to harden – no doubt just at the thought of getting to fuck the busty stunner.

"Like I said, I knew you were a guy who had what I needed..." Tara states as she steps forward, kneeling down in front of him and licking her palm, using the hand to grip his dick and start to stroke him off. "But I'll need to see if you can last."

"I don't plan on letting you down Tara." Robbie states with a grin, seeing her deep cleavage on display as she jerks him off, and that sight only helps his cock get hard.

"I hope you don't disappoint me honey...I'll need to see the proof first, and there's only one way to do that..." She says, looking up lustfully at the handsome teenager she has standing naked in front of her as she strokes his cock to be rock hard in her grasp.

"Ahhhh...What's that?" He asks just as she spits down onto the head of his cock, using her hand to pump the saliva over his inches.

"It's time for the first edition of "Inside the Voice Actor's Mouth..." She said, before the blonde bombshell promptly took his length into her mouth, making him gasp in surprise as she sinks her head down and wraps those full lips around his thickness. As she drew back he moaned out, her eyes narrowing with a look of approval in response as she moves up to the head, then pushing back downward to kick off the motion with a nice, steady pace. At the same time she keeps her hand pumping firmly over the lower part of him, already expertly double teaming his manhood as she sucks and strokes at the same time with effortless but very naughty ease.

"Holy fuck Tara! Mmmmm... Oh shit! Mmmmm..." His gaze was locked down onto the horny MILF on her knees in front of him, her slurps loud and lewd as she works back and forth over his length, keeping a smoldering look up at him as she blows him, and lightly groans herself around that big dick she has her lips tightly wrapped around. "Ahhhhh... Oh damn... Fuck... That's... Mmmmm... That's real fucking good..." He groans his approval, as even with her vast cleavage on display in this position his gaze is locked onto her gorgeous face as she moves up and down on his pole, feeling how soothing and warm her talented in more ways than one mouth is, and getting the added pleasure of her palm jerking off those inches not yet taken between her pouty lips.

"Mmmmphh! Mmmmm... Mmmmmphhh hhhhhmmmmm..." The stunning voice actress groans around the dick of this handsome hunk, energetically and noisily slurping away on his member despite having only met him this night, and having openly admitted she's married to another man. She's showing off exactly how good her cock sucking skills are as she applies her saliva onto his dick with the repeated motion, using her free hand to brush her long hair out of her face as it sways from the firm motion she's using with which to blow him.

"Mmmmm... Ahhhhhh! Fuck!" Tara says with a gasp when she pulls her head away from his cock, catching her breath before flashing him a saucy smile as she uses her hand to stroke off his length, applying her saliva all over that cock in the process. "You like that Robbie?" She almost purrs as she leans back in, using her tongue to swirl around the head of his dick to make him moan, before spitting down onto that crown and once again using her palm to rub the liquid over his rod. "You like me gobbling down all this big, fucking cock like a fucking dirty little slut?" Her filthy words sound right out of a porno script, and just like a good XXX-rated scene she soon takes his dick back into her warm and wet oral hole, letting out a muffled groan around his tool as she gets right back to work with that sinful and swift blowing motion.

"Mmmmm! Oh shit! Fuck... Fuck yeah I love it!" He's able to groan out as the busty MILF goes wild on his cock, her saliva beginning to drip down those thick inches as her mouth and hand briskly work back and forth along that size, her full lips still nicely wrapped around that man meat and her fingers now sticky with her own spit as she continues the dual-assault on his lengthy tool. "Uhhhhh! Mmmmm... Don't fucking stop Tara... Ahhhhh... Damn that feels good..." He moans to further show how much he's enjoying being taken into this stunning woman's mouth as her head continues to smoothly and steadily move along his impressive size, and he's not alone in enjoying this oral sex as the beauty dishing it out groans out herself around the dick she's blowing with loud and very shameless slurps.

"Mmmmmphhh... Mmmmm! Mmmm mmmm mmmmmphhh!" The legendary voice actress of TV and video games keeps on bobbing her blonde haired head along the big, meaty dick of this stud she's only known for a few hours but is now feasting on his member, letting him feel her big, pouty lips as they rub back and forth along his rod in time with the pumping motion she's doing with her hand at the same time. "Mmmmm! Mmmmmphhh... Mmmmmphhh..." She groans again around that cock, her legs and knees shifting slightly as she feels herself getting wet downstairs even without touching herself, keeping one hand stroking away on the cock she's sucking while the other keeps her hair out of the way of her pretty face, ensuring he gets a clear view of the oral pleasuring she's giving him along with her pretty facial features moving towards and then swiftly away from his crotch.

"Mmmm..." Tara groans as she lifts her head away again, licking her full lips with a satisfied look up at the hunk she's been blowing, her hand running up and down his length to keep that saliva applied all over those inches. "I'm impressed kid... I've easily finished off my husband with just my mouth..." She adds as she lets go of his rod, allowing him to step back as she moved up from the kneeling position.

"Unlucky him, and lucky me..." Robbie says, watching her shapely ass sway as she walks over to her handbag. "Very lucky me..."

"What can I say? My mouth is my talent after all, and I don't just use it for all my awesome voice acting..." She playfully boasts, turning back with a smirk as she tosses him a condom packet. "Safety first..." She adds with a wink as she comes back towards him, a glance down at his cock before she moves over to the bed. "Actually, help me out of this first, would you Robbie?" She offers with a glance back, brushing her long hair to the side to show the strap of her dress

"Sure thing." Robbie quickly, and wisely, responds, moving up behind her and pulling the strap up and over her head, which allows her to slide her dress off her curvy, MILF body as the garment falls to the floor, allowing her to step out of it and glance back with a sexy smile before she moves forward to climb up onto the bed in just a set of black bra and panties.

"You could handle the blowjob, but how about the rest of me? Stick that big fucking dick in me and show me what you've got." She challenges as the blonde looks back over her shoulder at her lover for the night, watching him put the condom over the dick she'd just been sucking on before he shifts up onto the bed behind her, reaching down and pulling her panties to the side, a naughty action alone that makes her smile. "Ooooooooh yeah! Mmmmm fuck... Fuck..." She moans, feeling that dick being pushed into her snatch and already her slick folds are being made to stretch to accommodate his mighty size as the head and first few inches inside her. Gripping her hips, he starts to pump his cock firmly in and out of the mature beauty's snatch, moaning along with her as he goes from being in one fantastic feeling hole to another but now he's the one doing the work, and already is showing her he knows what he's doing.

"Mmmmm... Fuck yeah! Mmmmm... Damn Tara... Ahhhhh..." Robbie groan in pleasure as he works his cock in and out of the snug pussy of the busty MILF on her hands and knees in front of her, delivering a round of firm and nicely deep thrusts, allowing them both to get used to the sinful sensations as she adjusts to the vast invasion filling up her pussy, and he adjusts to her tightness all around his member. "Mmmmm... Fuck, you feel fucking awesome! Ahhhhh... You like that Tara? Mmmmm!" The lucky boy asks even though he can tell from her moans and the way she's lustfully looking back at her lover for the night despite him not being the man she's married to, loving the feeling of his big dick moving smoothly and steadily into her wet snatch.

"Ahhhhh... It's... It's a very good start baby... But I want to feel it!" She grins, licking those full lips as the curvaceous beauty lets out another groan of delight from the way he's stiffly pumping her from behind. "Mmmmm... Come on, get your money's worth... Fucking fill me up... I want all... Uhhhhh! That fucking cock right in my dirty fucking cunt!" She demands as she reaches back, giving her own thick backside a sharp spank and casting another seductive look back at the handsome teenager who is already delivering an impressive performance with the way he's driving his dick in and out of her needy, wet and still snug snatch to keep them both moaning out. "MMMM! Oh yeah... FUCK! Like that Robbie! Mmmmm!" She tilts her long, blonde haired head back when he does as instructed, using his grip on her hips in order to suddenly pull her backwards towards him just as he thrusts in, making the slap of skin meeting skin ring out when his crotch smacks against her ass cheeks, filling up that damp hole with all of his thick inches.

"Uhhhhh! Oh shit... MMMM... Yeah... Fucking take it!" He says, watching the sexy, rounded butt cheeks of the stunning voice actress jiggle each time his body connects with hers as he drives in balls deep into her wet pussy that's remaining wonderfully tight around his rod even with this newly increased pace as he now pulls her curvy frame back into his stiff thrusts. "Mmmmm... Fuck, this is... Mmmmm! Fucking so good..." He adds between his own shameless groans, as he has know issue at all with banging another man's woman like this, taking her from behind as the still clad in her underwear stunner moans out herself with every deep pump she takes, still looking back over her shoulder with both approval and desire at her handsome and hung fuck buddy for the evening.

"Oh fuck! MMMMM! Yes! Mmmmm... Oooooooooh FUCK!" The beautiful MILF lets out another deep moan as she takes a deep thrust, feeling his crotch slapping into her backside as he fills her up again and again with a round of smooth and swift pumps, and makes sure to keep pulling her back towards his cock as he drives in to increase the pleasure they are both experiencing from this no strings attached fucking. "Ahhhhhh... Keep this up Robbie... Mmmmm... Fuck me with your giant... AHHHHH! COCK..." She grins back, her ass cheeks still shaking when his crotch smacks into her when he drives forward and brings her back sharply to meet the thrust, her breasts swaying and almost spilling out of her bra from the force of the jolting motion her stunning body is being made to do.

"Mmmmm... Guess I doing a great job huh?" Robbie chuckles, giving another thrust before he pulls out of her wet snatch.

"What do you think handsome?" Strong says with a smirk as she shifts forward to sit up on the bed. "But I didn't say you could stop..."

"Well since you want to "test" me, I figure we can switch things up? Plus, you're still really overdressed for this..." He suggests as he moves so he can lay down on the bed.

"Oh, so you want to see these?" Tara smirks, reaching back to unclip and then slowly peel away her bra, letting her large, gorgeous tits fall free to his grinning approval. "You're lucky that cock still looks ready to take some more..." She teases, as she was about to slide her panties down her legs. Robbie stops her and said, "Leave them on." Tara smiled before she moves forward so she can mount him, reaching down with a hand to line up his cock with her snatch.

"Mmmmm! Typical horny boy... Always wanting to see these tits..." She groans as she eases her curvaceous body down slowly all the way down onto that cock, stopping only when she arrives down at his crotch which allows her to adjust her position, grinding that wet pussy onto his dick as she leans forward, making her big tits look even sexier as they hang down invitingly in front of his face. "Go on then Robbie... Have some fun with them while... Mmmmm... I see how much this big, fucking cock of yours can handle..." She offers with a sultry gaze down at the boy she's only known for a couple hours but has already sucked him off and been fucked doggy style by him, and now she's starting to ride his cock as she shifts her juicy hips back and forth, allowing her to take that rod into her still tight snatch and starting up the duet of their combined, shameless moans once again.

"MMMM! With... With fucking pleasure!" Robbie moans as he feels that snug pussy working back and forth over his fat inches with a motion that's already smooth and steady despite having just started, and as the busty MILF focuses on riding his lengthy pole he moves his hands up, cupping both of her large, sexy breasts and starts to squeeze them, the first touch alone making her notably groan out as he starts to grope and toy with both tits. "Ahhhhh... Fuck... MMMM... Shit, this tits are fantastic..." He almost mumbles, entrances by the sight of the ample to say the least tit flesh in his grasp as her boobs are jiggling even within his fingers from the bouncing motion she's doing on his cock, the pleasure he's getting acting as encouragement to give back to her as he feels up those large tits and pushes them together as he plays with them.

"AHHHHH! Yeah... YESSSS... MMMM! Fucking... Fucking suck on my tits baby!" The horny and beautiful blonde demands as she groans, her hands gripping onto his arms as he keeps a firm hold of her breasts, and she keeps them both moaning out by swiftly rocking herself onto the long, condom-covered cock that's stuffed deep up into her wet and tight snatch. To her further moaning delight he eagerly takes the suggestion by lifting his head up, clamping his mouth onto the left nipple and starting to suck on that tit, and not being gentle with his greedy motion either. "OOOOOOOH FUCK! MMMMM... Fuck... Like that Robbie! Mmmmm! Suck... Suck on Momma's big fucking tits..." She purrs like a seasoned MILF porn star instead of the talented voice actress she is, getting lost in her own lust as she feels his lips sucking on her nipple and his tongue flicking against that sensitive point to leave it dabbed with his saliva. She's not pleasure-drunk that she's not forgetting her own task at the moment, continuing to move herself back and forth in order to drop that wet and snug pussy down sharply onto his meaty cock, the slap of her panties-cover ass sounding out when she connects with his body to take all those inches up into her pussy.

"Mmmmmphhh! Mmmmm... Mmmmm..." Robbie groans around her tits as he switches to the other, his hands still groping away at those massive, soft orbs while he now licks and slurps on the right breast, his fingers easily digging into the flesh being offered to him as the gorgeous, moaning blonde on top of him keeps on swiftly and smoothly riding his dick so she can stuff herself full with his man meat. "Mmmmm... Mmmm! Mmmmmm..." Taking full advantage of the sinful needs of the stunning woman who is married to another man, he lifts his head away from her nipple so her can push those large tits together, spitting into the cleavage being diving in, moaning into her buxom that jiggles and rubs against his face so she essentially motorboats him as she rides that big, thick cock.

"Mmmmm! Naughty little fucker! MMMM!" The woman lets out a sexy laugh at his latest action, topped off with a moan as she doesn't stop her bouncing motion, making sure to take every inch of his length up into her still tight but now very wet snatch as she more than proves she can take as well as give a fine fuck. "AHHHHHH FUCK! Next... Mmmmm... You'll be asking me to break out... Ahhhhhh! A voice or two while we do it..." She says as she brings her motion to a stop, leaning back and smirking at his groan of disappointment at his face being removed from her breasts, his hands still clamped onto her mounds, but soon they both moan out again as she expertly grinds her pussy down against the cock of the teenager she isn't married to, but is all too happily having stuffed balls deep up into her soaking and snug pussy.

"Fuck... That actually a thing you do?" Robbie questions as he takes a hint, letting go of her breasts with slight reluctance when he feels her hands pulling his arms away from her chest. "Not that I'd say no, depending on the character..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself yet handsome... That's something you've got to earn for the next time... If you even make it there." Tara challenges, lifting herself up from his shaft with a groan and dismounting his toned, and now nicely coated with sweat body.

"If that's how it is, then get on your back and I'll really get my money's worth out of you." Robbie vows, moving up to kneel on the edge of the bed for the moment.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that..." Tara smirks, now taking her turn to lay on her back on the hotel room bed, spreading her legs invitingly wide and watching as he quickly takes the offer to get between them, already lining his condom-covered cock with that familiar, wet hole.

Intending to put on an encouraging, sexy show for this young men, the blonde bombshell was already taking a hold of her own, large tits in order to play with them, but found herself just gripping them as he rammed his cock straight into her snatch, making her moan out with an arch off with bed, impressing her and then some by going in hard and quick, already making her body jolt back and forth in time with those stiff pumps. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his frame to keep him drawn in close, her arms going up over her head to grab onto the pillows but that more just to hold on to something, anything as she took this wild but extremely pleasurable intense fucking that was making those fantastic, big tits bounce away.

"OH FUCK YES ROBBIE! AHHHHH! FUCK! MMMMMM!" She moaned out, her eyes closed and head rolled to the side with strands of her long blonde locks messily laying over her pretty face as she could only take the very kind of pounding she'd secretly been wanting for a long, long time and once again to her pleasant, near screaming now surprise this new lover was delivering that and them some. "MMMMM! Oh YES! YES YES YES AHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUCK!" The stunning voice actress could only come up with the stream of lewd cries of sinful joy now with every balls deep pump she took into her dripping wet twat, yet she was still nicely tight around that fat piece of cock as he drove his length in and out of her folds over and over again like this act was something they'd done many times before instead of this being the first fling between this teenager and the married woman he was currently fucking.

"AHHHH... Awwwwww FUCK! Yeah! Gonna... UHHHH! Gonna make you fucking cum Tara!" Robbie vowed, gritting his teeth for a moment as drops of sweat fell from his handsome facial features, the least of his concerns now as he continues to hammer away into that soaking MILF pussy with everything he's got left and causing that wonderfully curved body to jolt sharply back and forth with each deep pump he gives her. "MMMMMM! I'll fucking... MMMM! Earn everything I can fucking... AHHHHH! Fucking get from you!" He adds between deep groans, keeping his hips rapidly working so the sharp slap of his crotch smacking into her snatch rings out around the hotel room like a machine at full speed, his ramming motion making them both loudly moan out as her tight hole continues to be stuffed full and his dick feels the sensations of her slick and still snug folds all around his rod when he drives down into her.

"OH FUCK YES! FUCKING DO IT! MMMMMM!" The stunning, sweat-soaked busty blonde moans out her encouragement, her fingers clawing into the pillow above her as her large tits bounce away as this high school boy, certainly not the one she's married to, pounds away into her dripping but still ready for more box to keep this hot and heavy fling carrying on. "OH SHIT! FUCK! FUCKING... MMMMMM YESSSSSSS!" She gasps out, feeling a much needed climax building up with each rapid and hard pump that her soaking hole takes as the stud above her keeps on driving that vast member straight in deep to the balls before swiftly pulling out to repeat the motion, and had she had any true thoughts other than total pleasure and lust she might question if his job was a professional porn star. All she can do now, and she's absolutely happy and then some to let it happen, is just lay back and taking this pounding, keeping her legs wrapped around him so there's no let off from this intense and top notch fucking.

Once again giving her what she needs like Robbie was reading her shamelessly sinful mind, he doesn't stop unleashing this near-relentless thrusting pace as he keeps pumping away into her dripping, MILF pussy to keep his own moans pouring from his mouth, mixing in the air along with hers and that sexy smack of their bodies meeting. It's little wonder then than soon enough she's hits that long awaited high, a long and loud escaping as Tara Strong cums hard on this boy big, thrusting dick that keeps on driving in balls deep even as her pussy releases a wave of juices all over him and her walls tighten like a vice to make him groan almost the same as she does. A happy, lazy smile is on her pretty face as she gasps and continues to jolt back against the now wrecked from sweat bed sheets, those lovely large breasts still erotically bouncing from the motion her body is being made as she rides out every moment of this orgasm, fueled by his continuing pumps going balls deep into that dripping wet hole.

"SHIT... Fuck Tara! I'm... UHHHHH! I'm close!" Robbie warns, suddenly stopping his thrusts and using his hands to unwrap her legs from around him, allowing him to shift back and pull the condom off from his cock that appears to throb now outside of that snatch his member had been buried into.

"Just... Just stand up there Robbie..." Tara gasps out the order, lifting herself up from the bed and shifting forward to sit on the edge in front of him. "You've fucking earning this stud!" She flashes a sexy grin as she brushes her hair away from her face, soon taking a hold of her large tits and using them to capture his cock between them.

"Awwww FUCK! Oh... OH SHIT! MMMMM..." Robbie groans, now being made to tilt his head back in delight as his cock gets pleasured by this new sensation as the still horny MILF works her large tits up and down the very cock that had brought her to a powerful orgasm, already repaying the favor as she pumps that starting to noticeably pulse pole with her breasts. "FUCK... AHHHHH TARA! MMMMM... AHHHHH SHIT!" He grunts, managing to make himself look down to see the sexy smirk on her gorgeous face, and then that smoking hot sight of her pushed together mounds sliding up and down his manhood, watching as his member vanishes between them when she raises her chest up before the crown and a couple inches reappear when she draws them downward with a little groan of her own.

"Don't hold back Robbie... You'd better fucking coat my big tits with all your cum!" The blonde bombshell demands with a flirty lick of her lips, keeping her tits bouncing all the way up and down on his cock as she leans over, showing her own skill as she spits down onto the head of his rod, that saliva soon being worked over his length by the next pumping action she makes her large, rounded breasts do on him. "Mmmm... Come on Robbie... Cum for me... Cum for me like I know you want to..." She encourages with another lusty stare up at him, making sure he watches that erotic to say the least sight of her using her gorgeous, soft boobs to make him moan out with quick and smooth pumps over his whole, thick length in such a way that shows this is the first time she's fucked a cock with her own breasts.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! AWWWW YEAH... FUCK! HERE... HERE IT COMES!" Robbie is able to just warn, giving the sexy, married MILF time to lean back just as the first blast of spunk shoots out from his cock, landing down onto the top of her tits and seeping down into her deep cleavage, the sensation making her groan with approval as she keeps her tits moving along his pole, smearing his load over his cock and over her breasts as the next burst shoots out to land down onto her. Tara can't help but lick her lips at the sight of that creamy load blasting from the tip of his cock, keeping her tits moving over him to properly drain him of every drop and give her breasts a more than generous coating of well deserved spunk that's certainly left him more than satisfied as he grins and gasps for air.

In fact, she finds herself unable to resist a taste of him, releasing his softening cock from between her tits so she can capture him between those full, pouty lips that had kicked off this sexual encounter what feels like hours and hours ago, moaning around him as she gives him a couple of deep bobs up and down, accompanied by a round of loud, shameless slurps. Tasting and cleaning off the spunk from his rod, she doesn't hesitate to gobble it down with a groan, staring seductively up at the spent stud as she sucks him off one last time, letting that limp dick fall from her talented in more ways than one mouth before she looks approvingly down at her big, cum-stained tits.

"Yeah, you're a keeper kid..." Tara compliments with a smile. "You can last, you can fuck, and you've got a whole lot of cum to give. You impressed me and then some."

"Fuck... I'm glad I did... Just wish I could have enjoyed those tits a little longer..." Robbie says with a chuckle as he stands gasping for breath.

"I bet you would... But we can save that for the next time I swing by these parts." Tara says as she leans back, showing off her cum-covered breasts in the process. "Like I said, you got some of me this round... Now I know you can deliver, I'll see you anytime you want... That is, if you're down to fuck again sometime down the line?"

"Damn right I am!" He grins at the idea. "Sign me the fuck up for that!"

"Just like I thought..." She smirks, nodding her blonde haired head. "I guess I'll be having an affair with a teenager... But I can't resist it... And between you and me, I'd suggest you pick a couple of "characters" who might pop in to play the next time we do this..."

"Guess I really have earned that, huh?" Robbie asks, but the smile still on his face shows he has a good idea at the answer already.

"Damn right you have... I'm always happy to give someone their money's worth... When they pay it back in kind..." Tara states with another lick of those full lips.

"So where do you live at?" Tara asked

"I live in L.A." Robbie said, as he tilted his head. "Why?"

"No reason." Tara secretly smiles. _'I'll be seeing you REAL soon.'_

* * *

 **AN: I've been gone for a while and I still see the same type of pairing for Robbie (Robbie/Cat). I was disappoint to see that so I hope I change things up a little bit with something completely different. The only role Cat will play in this story is the jealous ex-girlfriend. Go vote on my profile to see who do you want in the story in the next five chapter now!**

 **DarkseidAlex signing out!**


	2. Hayley Atwell

**Hayley Atwell as Hayley Atwell-Shapiro**

 **AN: I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you enjoyed yourself. Robbie is OOC.**

* * *

Robbie stirred, jerking his head away from the arm of his couch to look in the direction of whatever had awoken him. Sloshing water, silverware tinkling—someone doing the dishes. Robbie rose, working all the kinks out of his joints without the pay-off of the clearheaded relaxation that came from a proper nap.

"I thought I was supposed to be resting," he grumbled. "Hard to do that with this noise!"

"If you want to sleep, go to your bedroom," a plum British accent retorted from the kitchen. "I don't have a lot of time to look in on you, and I'm going to have this house in some order before I leave!"

Muttering to himself, Robbie cracked his neck and headed into the kitchen. With his painstaking steps, she knew he was coming a mile away.

"Look at these stacks of dishes!" she chided him. "They need to be done and they need to be done now!"

"They can wait!" He sagged atop the kitchen table. "What kind of maid doesn't take orders?"

"I'm not your maid, Robbie, though I dare say even if you were willing to hire you one, she wouldn't put up with this treatment half so much as I have. I'm just your stepmother, trying to take care of an ailing son-in-law."

"Ailing!" Robbie rolled his eyes. He still jogged regularly and tries to lift heavy objects. His physique is okay for a teenager. The heart thing had just been one of those things. "One little hiccup and my dad goes crazy…"

"Heart failure is not a hiccup. You could've died!"

"I can do my own dishes…"

"You can rest and recover like you're supposed to."

"Move!" Robbie told her, making his way to the sink.

She stood in his way. "You can rinse. I'll scrub."

Robbie shook his head. "Of all the…fine if you want to give yourself dishpan hands, knock yourself out."

"I'd rather explain dishpan hands to your father than that his son's given himself another heart attack."

"Some father…" Robbie muttered.

He knew his father was busy all the time and he was always gone leaving him alone with his new mother. What he didn't understand was why someone as beautiful as Hayley Atwell had to settle for being a simple housewife. Was it something she wanted? He supposed it was good for her career as well as his—lots of gossip, lots of movie roles—but it seemed like a waste of one hell of a wife if you asked him.

Harley had filled one half of the sink with hot, sudsy water, and she would only allow her hands to touch it as she scoured each plate before handing them off to him for the insultingly pedantic work of being rinsed and stacked.

"So why doesn't my own father do this himself?" Robbie asked. "Too busy to check in on his own son?"

Hayley was in no mood. "It was my idea. I wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Yeah, that's a helluva excuse to invite yourself to bother me. I just want to get back to my routine."

"I want that as well. Preferably with less health scares. He was really worried about you, you know."

"Has one hell of a way of showing it, going out of town on business…"

"That couldn't be avoided."

"Sure it couldn't. What do you see in him, anyway? I know he's a good guy and all, but how does he take care of you?"

Hayley blushed at his meaning. "That's none of your business mister and beside there are more important things."

"Not too many where a marriage is concerned. Then, I suppose if my mother and father hadn't given a fig about each other, matrimony would've been smooth sailing."

"I care a great deal about your father. He's a very good men and far more understanding than a more… romantically inclined husband would be."

"Yeah, I should know, I lived with him."

"Yes. If he were inclined as you were, it would probably be the perfect marriage. But if he had any of your stubbornness…"

"Stubbornness goes with passion. You should know that, you strike me as the type."

"The stubborn type?"

"At times."

"Well, I try to be more pragmatic than passionate…at times."

Robbie smiled at her. It would've been a lot easier dealing with her if she were an out and out bitch, but he could see how his father would've married her, even while being blind to at least some of her charms. She was a cute little minx, making him feel great as she was. If he was the same age as her, he could see himself marrying her quickly.

"If you end up married to a business man, you could stand to be passionate more often and pragmatic less." He took a puff of suds from a plate she handed him and flicked it at her, landing it atop her blouse. It quickly faded into a large dark circle of wetly clinging cloth atop her breast, her full, milky cleavage even more evident than it had been before. Her bra was less evident; the damp patch showed the outline of her right nipple. Robbie's flaccid cock made thoughts of stiffening.

"Hell!" Hayley cried, covering her chest. "This is what I would worry about, being married to a more interested male!"

She went to the oven for the towels dangling from its handle, to scrub her chest dry with her back to him. In the process, she bent to examine her reflection in the tinted glass of the oven door, and Robbie could see her shorts slip with enviable license into the crevice of her ass, revealing the tempting curve of her firm cheeks.

Robbie pressed himself against the sink to hide his erection, but that only made it harden more, feeling the warm throb of the hot water inside where he pressed himself. This was his step-mother. Sure, his father was away and busy all the time, but still, he was reluctant. Yet at the same time, he wasn't.

Hayley returned with another stack of dishes—they really had piled up, taking over the kitchen like an occupying force. She dumped them into the sink with an evil gleam in her eyes, the water splashing Robbie.

"Oops!" she said staunchly. "Sorry. I guess it was just fated that both of us would get wet today."

Robbie stripped off his shirt, noticing Hayley's eyes tracking the impressively muscle for a teenager his age. "No problem. I don't mind getting wet."

Hayley almost shrieked at his implication. "I would hope my son-in-law is not some sort of dirty pervert."

"No, of course not—I'm not pervert at all."

"Could you prove it?" she asked, moving to push him to relinquish his position in front of the sink so she could resume rinsing, but he didn't move—instead turning to face her and moving against her, his erection poking her belly, his tongue shooting hotly into her mouth, pressing forcefully down the warm smooth length of her tongue. And Hayley sucked on it, drawing it further into her mouth with her lips pressed against his, clinging to him for a long moment before she slipped away.

It took a moment for Hayley to wag a finger at him. "You'd best behave yourself!" she admonished him.

"You've been around men who behave themselves too much," he told her. "You need one who knows what to do with a damn little cocktease."

Robbie could not leave his zipper closed another moment, the pressure killing him, making him unzip his pants. Hayley stared, partly shocked, partly delighted, as he unbuckled his belt as well, tugged his underwear out of the way, his lust-inflated cock pushing obscenely out into the open.

Robbie's cock coursing with blue veins along its thickened length and Hayley couldn't blame herself for looking, even if she was his mother-in-law, or twenty years his senior, or something of a chauvinist. She was almost appalled at how big it was, wondering how she was going to take such a monstrous thing into her.

She wondered if she could blow it. Surely, she could do that much. And if she could do that, she could be fucked by it—even if she never actually would. But if she got it in her mouth…down her throat…

No, not under any circumstances…unless…

Robbie watched all this play over Hayley's face with some amusement. Even if she turned him down, her expression would be well worth putting himself out there, so to speak. Then he saw her face set, her arms cross.

"If you lick me," she said, "I'll do the same for you."

"You mean you want me to eat you out?" Robbie scoffed.

"Before I so much as touch that cock of yours!"

Robbie didn't hesitate, picking Hayley up and setting her on the counter. Hayley let out a harsh exhaled as her shorts and panties were tugged over full, curved hips and tossed to the ground. Robbie dropped to his knees in front of her pussy, already pleasingly moist, and his thumbs peeled her labia away from her throbbing pink. He licked it in one long lap, then flicked the tip of his tongue over her tiny clitoris, setting a rhythm. Long, languorous licks of her sex, then rapid flickers of her clit.

Hayley quivered against him, screwing her ass cheeks in small lewd circles, encouraging his tongue to find newer and hotter places within her. With each repetition, Robbie lapped harder at her clit, fucked his tongue deeper into her warm cunt. Hayley moaned and heaved, riding lewd pleasure that she thought, absurdly, could just not fit between even the widest stances of her legs. She jerked Robbie's head away from her, looking down at her own violent arousal and flushed skin as if just now realizing how she looked: bottomless on a kitchen counter, legs as wide open as a whore.

"Stop it, stop it right now! Oh, God, I was about to come all over your face!"

"You can come all over my dick instead," he said, standing and pressing his body to hers, the vertical hugeness of his blood-swollen cock landing between her widely spread legs. Hayley looked down in disbelief. His erection spanned from her perineum straight to her pubic hair. Had it gotten even bigger?

"Oh lord!" Hayley moaned, feeling his hands closing on the tops of her thighs, fingers digging harshly into her soft white flesh to hold her in place. "This is…unsanitary! Food is prepared here!"

"You can clean it after," Robbie told her. "You're good at that."

His strong hands pushed her legs further apart, opening her cunt into flat, exposed sweetness. Hayley shuddered expectantly, feeling the air on her sex. Her legs snaked out to either side of Robbie's body, coiling, calves locking against the backs of his thighs, urging him in. He grasped his hard cock in his hand and pressed forward. Hayley felt the contact on her pussy, the moment of resistance, then the inevitable surrender to hard, almost cruel pressure. She groaned as he moved deep inside her.

"Good at this too," Robbie panted, slithering himself into Hayley, moving forward only slowly, making sure she could take his size until he couldn't stand it anymore, and he sunk everything he had into the deepest recesses of her warmly accepting young body. He could feel his balls pull tightly against her softly quivering ass, her feet scraping at his back as she kicked against the relentless pressure, then dug her heels into the small of his back to grind her wetly clasping cunt upon his shaft, demanding more of the punishing treatment.

He could hardly contain himself as her grunts of satisfaction resounded through the kitchen, growing with the rhythmic motion he set up, new sounds pumped out of her with each flat smack of nakedness against nakedness. He was playing her like an instrument, his belly smacking heavily against hers, her wetly clasping cunt full of his cock, her moans approving of every single one of the many minutes he spent on her. A symphony. He had never had anyone like her before, and it took all his self-control not to give in to the softly squeezing walls of her sex.

"Ooohhhh," Hayley moaned, her cunt pushing with greater force on all sides of his shaft. "Yes… fill me, darling…right to the cusp…"

Robbie pushed her down to the counter instead of allowing her to continue sitting on it, awkwardly hoisting himself over her, scraping his back against the cupboards, but he didn't care, he had to have her, he had to have all of her, and he had to have her his way. He dropped his body heavily upon her, smashing her full breasts tightly underneath his broad chest. Reaching back, grabbing her ankles, pulling them brutally forward, her sandals grating against the bottom of the cupboards until they emerged into the open space above the sink. There, he was free to push them down against her shoulders, rolling her up in a tight little ball of submissiveness beneath him. His shoulders pushed against the backs of her athletic calves, keeping them in place as he fucked powerfully into her.

"Oh my!" Hayley cried, the sound coming incoherently from a straining throat. "Are you sure… in your condition…"

"We'll see who can't handle it! Before the heart attack, I could knock off a piece of ass like you ten times a day, and I haven't lost half a step!"

Reaching beneath them, Robbie forced his hands beneath the full, white cheeks of her ass, kneading the flesh, pulling the halves together and further apart, finding this flesh as warm and soft as all the rest. He could feel how her ass tensed with his passage inside her, the muscles bobbing with the hungry sucking of her cunt upon his aching cock, the intense convulsions around his hardness. He felt it begin for her, her pleasure screamed up into his mouth as her body tossed under him, slipping and churning in a furious spasm, then dipping down to a rest upon the faucet she had just turned off, her hair flouncing around the tap's curves and hot and cold water handles. He rose from her a little ways, letting her legs relax down to the countertop.

Hayley said only "Alright, you've made your point and I suppose I needed that. Now—"

"My point?" Robbie settled over her, barrel-chested, solidly muscled. "You may have come, but I certainly haven't, and that means we're not done."

Hayley blinked, grateful for the conversational respite, but also resenting that he'd stopped. Her cunt was not becoming sore, but crying out for the penetration inside it to continue. She was at war with herself, with what she'd done and what she would come to feel. "Doesn't it bother you to be screwing your stepmother?"

"Cut the crap. If I want conversation, I'll buy a parrot."

With that, he buried his face in the warmth of her neck, hearing her pulse race as his massive prick thrust into her cunt. She squirm her sweaty ass in the palms of his groping hands, her toned thighs clenching and relaxing as she was taken and released, taken and released. Her breath came quicker, harder, her body insistently working her sex against his plunging motion even as Hayley was unsure of how to move, if she was able to.

"Conversation?" she asked. "Fuck me harder! How's that for conversation? Ram that big dick of yours up my cunt as hard as you can! I like it fast and hard, you motherfucker! I don't want a choice in whether to come or not!"

"Good," Robbie growled. "You're not getting one.

He kept her pinned to the counter, his weight holding her down while his hips churned up and down between damp thighs, pounding his cock into her sopping wet cock with the most brutal of blows. Hayley crooned with slippery moans, her head falling back against the dishes she had been set to rinse, feeling a spoon sticking into her cheek.

With his hands under her squirming ass, Robbie groped around until he found her asshole. He worked one finger in with ease. The next took some doing, but Hayley approved, grimacing and groaning her way through being doubly penetrated.

"Your cock's so damn big!" she moaned, her black hair tousling over her face as she wiggled and squirmed. "You need to finger me too when your cock's so big? It's filling my cunt all the way up!"

Robbie kept hammering his prick into his step-mother with the most wildly furious pumping she'd ever seen or felt, his cock seeming to plunge deeper with every attack of his hips. She could feel his fingers pushing up into her slick asshole, his knuckles stretching her sphincter to his liking.

"Faster, damn it!" Hayley gasped, slapping at her son-in-law's back like she could convince him to do anything except savor her surrendered body. "Fuck me faster! Use that cock the way it was meant to be used, my pussy's loving it!"

"Convince me!" Robbie groaned. "Tighten up those pussy muscles. Suck me off with that sweet, tight little cunt. And for God's sake, keep pumping your ass like that!"

Working her slim hips back and forth, up and down, Hayley gave Robbie a frantic wiggling motion that made her cunt grab lovingly at his jabbing prick. She could feel it sliding deep into her, the delicious friction against her clenching walls, forcing her to spew her dirtiest thoughts as if to make room.

"You fuck like a madman!" she panted. "I just love it! Uhhh! Uhhh! I just love that huge cock of yours in my snatch! I want to feel every bit of it inside me!"

"Oh, so you like my cock, huh?" Robbie taunted.

"I love it!" Hayley purred. "Give it to me—that big, hard, beautiful cock of yours! Fuck me, baby boy! Fuck me now and fuck me good, the way I should be fucked every night!"

Robbie powered into her, fucking her so hard she was unable to meet his thrusts, but just had to lie beneath him and hope the counter wouldn't give way. He was giving her a fucking like few women ever received in their entire lives.

Raggedly, Hayley sucked in her breath, shuddering from the top of her tousled hair to the tips of her daintily painted toenails. She clung to him for dear life, loving every second of it as he pounded her burning ass against the counter and against his pile-driving fingers.

"Oh, Robbie, Robbie…yesssss!" she cried, wrapping long, lovely legs around his pistoning body. "Oh, you darling boy… you wonderful bastard! Harder! Faster! You're the best!"

Her arms and legs could not move except to wrap tightly around the man. She could hardly hang on, thinking vaguely that she'd been fucked hard before, but never had anyone given it to her as fast and hard and rough as she was getting it now. His furiously pistoning cock fit her cunt so snugly that her juices made salacious, obscene noises as his cock pumped through them.

Her entire crotch had been covered with her flowing juices, her running pussy drenching her all the way to the crack of her ass. She kept throwing its wetness up to her son-in-law, taking his cock to her very depths, while the feel of his fingers in her tight ass spurred her on to even hotter passion. Robbie pounded every inch of his throbbing cock into Hayley, reaming out her cunt without mercy, barreling up into her snatch with unrestrained lust.

It took her a moment to find her voice, and when she did, she squealed shrilly, throwing her arms around the hairy back of her horny stepfather. "Fuck my ass off!" she urged shakily. "Drive your cock into me—make me come—I can feel it getting closer! Oh, God, I can't believe how good your dick feels! God! Yes! Yes! I'm going to explode!"

She exploded three times, actually, each climax more gloriously insane than the last, before Robbie crammed himself into her for the final time.

"I'm coming too," Robbie mumbled to himself, speeding up his already furious rhythm. "I'm coming for your pussy, coming for your pussy—"

He could feel white hot cum surging inside his balls, demanding to be released. It was his step-mother! But he couldn't stop. He was going to spurt his boiling cum into his own stepmother, fill her to the bursting point with the seed a girl like this should always have inside her. Even as he thought it, he felt it, her cunt clasping desperately around him, massaging his cock to a flooding destruction that could barely fit inside her. His breath became ragged and short, his cock jerked and throbbed and pitched, and then the pressure was gone, punctured by an elongated flowing, his cum spewing from his wildly jerking cockhead and warming her like liquid fire. His hands tightened on her ass as he shook uncontrollably, his fingers digging deep into Hayley's twitching asshole.

"I can feel you shooting your wad!" Hayley gasped, staring up at him glassy-eyed. "God, it feels like there's a gallon of it in me! My pussy's tingling like anything!"

Hearing her aroused astonishment, Robbie seemed to come even harder, Hayley joining him, climaxing with a series of violent shudders. Her slick sex clamped around him, her asshole grabbed hotly at his fingers.

"I'm coming like crazy!" Hayley blurted out, her hands clutching at his back and shoulders. "Keep ramming your dick inside me! Make me come while I'm coming! Oh! Ohhhh, Gawd! Just fuck the living shit out of me! Push your cock deeper! Push it right through me!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Robbie's body gave one last spastic jerk, and he collapsed upon her, pulling on her ass cheeks while his huge rod continued its completion. Rivers of potent cum still spewed from him, filling her most secret places, foaming out around the base of his cock and soaking the soft hair around where it was buried.

Wiggling and squirming as if possessed, Hayley espoused her pleasure with one choking sob after another, feeling nothing but her son-in-law's hot cum inside her slippery cunt, her tightening pussy sucking away all it could from his prick.

"Ohhhhh, it feels so fucking good!" she wailed in disbelief, still not willing to accept such incredible pleasure as real, as hers. "I keep coming and coming! It's shaking me to pieces! Robbie, Robbie! Harder, harder, HARDER!"

His ejaculation seemed endless, and the pulsating head continued to beat against Hayley as she broke and shattered into smaller and smaller pieces, until with one final spasm, the last drop was sucked from his cock. Hayley gave out as well. One last shuddering groan and then she was slack all over. Her head lolled back into the warm water, her flesh still trembling and quivering.

Robbie lay still for a moment to recover his strength, and then slowly pulled himself out of her, sitting by her feet atop the countertop. Hayley stayed where she was, spread-eagled and exhausted, her body heaving and panting and too weak to move, to carry around the complete satiation she felt.

"I take it from the porridge bowl inside me that now we're finished?" she finally said, when she had breath enough to speak.

"How's that?" Robbie asked. Hayley had been no slouch herself. It had been so damn long since he'd had a good fuck, he had to struggle to keep his mind on what she said, rather than on reliving this detail and that.

"You've come inside me. Unprotected, I might add. I trust there's no further liberties you can take with my bo—" Hayley looked down and was shocked, and a little impressed, to see her nipples were still hard. They tingled, just being looked at. "With me?"

"You're wrong there," Robbie said. "As I recall, we agreed that if I licked you up, you'd blow me. And I don't seem to recall your mouth around my prick."

Hayley's eyebrows, still wondrously curved despite her dishevelment, shot into her tousled hair. "You can't be serious!"

"Wait just a few minutes, _mother_. I'll show you how serious I am."

Hayley pinched her lips. "I don't suppose…I could call upon our newfound closeness to convince you to…pleasure me in kind? As I pleasure you?"

"You mean a sixty-nine?"

"You Americans—a term for everything."

"Yeah, that's fine with me, assuming you wash some of the spunk out of your nest. I know guys in school who may have a taste for that, but I sure don't."

"Very well. I agree a shower is in order." Hayley straightened her hair, hopeless endeavor as it was. It was frizzy as a rosebush from the exertion and the dishwater. "As long as we're negotiating, may I prevail upon you to join me?"

Robbie laughed. "Now there's an invitation I will take you up on."

"No invitation," Hayley smiled. "More of a command performance."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you Chapter Two of this series. I'm working on a one-shot with Robbie with OFC which will be up soon. (Hopefully) Remember this is NOT connect to the last chapter at all.**


End file.
